Beautification
by Access Butterfly
Summary: The act of making something more beautiful. But that something has to be ugly,or at least made ugly. Raven felt she was far from beauty. RedX vows to make her see the light. However there are steps to go through. To endure. Red/Rae/Rob
1. Anticipation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Beautification **

**Chapter One: Anticipation**

**-X-X-**

She wished hopelessly for something that every fiber in her being told her was impossible.

Raven wished for him to come walking back to her with a drink in hand, like he said he would. Neon lights of different shades of red and green blinked quickly across the floor. The party had some potential, she would give it that. The warehouse didn't reek of mold and dust. It didn't have holes in the ceiling nor were there mice running about. Surprisingly, the building was still in good condition, and just enough people had decided to come. Not too much yet not too little for it to seem boring either. Just right. She guessed that was why he had invited her to come; to mingle with the civilians that didn't even know who they really were. The others had come too, of course. She needed the emotional support to stay in such a place – a place where unknown things happened in every dark corner.

The city rained at night. Almost every night, in fact. Though, no one noticed. No one but her. Raven loved the sound of the rain hitting the earth and the smell that lingered when it had passed. But right then, right there in the middle of the party, she couldn't hear anything. She couldn't hear the soft wind that came with the down pour; she couldn't hear the beating of the drops against the window. Even when she had laid her head on it, she couldn't hear. Everything had gone silent.

And she wished again. The silence brought back the wariness in her chest. It was tight and hard to breathe. Raven just wanted him to come back, maybe enjoy the silence with her. Because she knew that being alone in the silence meant trouble. It meant that something was going on – and you didn't even know it.

It was different with him. He was talkative with other people, but with her he was quiet, finding actions stronger than words. And that's how their relationship came to be. Raven remembered how he had surprised her (something that almost no one could do) and how she fell from her mid-air lotus position. Straight off the tower. Now, she could have saved herself. That was for sure. But he jumped after her, off a building almost as tall as a skyscraper, just to save a damsel that wasn't in distress. Once on the floor, he kissed her. He kissed her until she fought for air. That's how it started. A simple 'boo!' and they were inseparable. That is, until he couldn't look her in the eye.

Robin was good to her, paid attention when she talked, and knew what tea she did and didn't like. Raven didn't feel the need to tell many about her love for the boy wonder, only telling her best friends and his. Those were the only ones that knew; the only ones that could keep it from the media and prevent chaos. Besides, she had told him, did they really need all that attention?

"Rae, what are you doing over here?" Raven let her head turn slightly. Crystal blue met her amethyst ones, a glare evident in hers while the others were filled with confustion. Terra. She smiled and leaned against eth wall beside her. Raven tensed a bit out of pure instinct. The blonde seemed to take notice, frowning a bit. "No need to be on alert with me, Raven. I still can't remember anything, even with Beast Boy's stories. We're friends, right? Well, at least I think he said we are."

"No," the empath corrected immediately," no, we're not friends. Not anymore."

Terra's smile dropped a bit in understanding. Raven turned towards the rowdy crowd in annoyance. Did they not hear the rain outside? Could they hear anything at all? It was a beautiful sound, nature's music. Rain was her calling and she always answered. But no this time. She didn't answer because Robin made her stay put. What made it worse was the only person to show her how stupid she was for trusting people was right next to her thinking they were friends.

Raven turned her attention back to the window. Terra was still beside her, silent and observant. Something was wrong with the empath, she could tell. But what exactly was wrong, she didn't know. Raven didn't know either. But something was indeed wrong. Everything was wrong. The setting, the aura, even the music! Everything was wrong. She was supposed to be at home, reading a book, cuddled up next to the boy wonder. Their friends were supposed to be gathered around the T.V. watching Cyborg and Beast Boy battle it out in a game of wits and stamina, maybe even Terra could be there. Everything was supposed to be normal. But it wasn't.

She took a deep breath, and found that the air smelled of too much perfume and body spray. Raven crinkled her nose. "This place stinks," she hissed. Terra giggled beside her and nodded. Yes, it did smell, even to her who was starting to develop feeling for a changeling that reeked of tofu. "I want to leave already. This party's pointless." Raven subconsciously looked around for any Goth boy's that might have being lurking about. Thankfully, there wasn't.

"Then why don't you?"

Raven stopped. Why didn't she? She was her own person after all. The empath wasn't like all of Robin's fangirls. She didn't follow him around like some kind of lost puppy. Raven could go wherever she wanted whenever she wanted with whoever she wanted. Still, she didn't move from her post boy the window. And why hadn't she ordered for the blonde to leave already? Part of her wanted to forgive the girl, but the other part was too unforgiving.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I guess I'm just too bored to leave. Besides, the others are still here. I can't just leave them." It wasn't a total lie. Raven cursed Beast Boy for inviting the blonde.

"Go find them and make them take you home," Terra suggested. "Then you won't have to think of excuses to stay."

A crackle of lighting lit the entire warehouse and a boom of thunder shook the ground. Raven smiled a bit. Forces of nature. She half wondered if the Lightning and Thunder brothers were around. Probably not, but it didn't hurt to wonder.

Raven shook her head. No, she'd let Robin have his fun. What kind of a girlfriend would she be if she dragged him away from a chance to concentrate on things other than Slade? It was an opportunity she wasn't willing to take away from him. She loved seeing him stress free for once.

The empath chanced a look towards the crowd. She swore she saw spiky black hair somewhere, but couldn't find it again. Where was he? And why didn't he come back yet? Beast Boy and Cyborg were dancing like crazies with the rest of the Titans East. Raven felt her heart sink into her stomach and turn into dust. Starfire was missing. And so was Robin.

"Hey," Terra whispered gently. "I'm sure whatever I did to you was unforgivable. Just know that I'm not the same person. So you can talk to me, I guess."

How she wanted to believe the words coming out of Terra's mouth. They were what she needed to hear, but that dark spot on her heart still hadn't healed. "Don't try to get friendly with me."

"Sorry. Just thought we could start anew or something," the blonde explained.

"Whatever. Just don't. I have enough friends, don't need more. So go dance or something," she hissed. Terra winced and began to walk away but turned at the last second and smiled sadly.

"I get it. But whenever you do want to talk, I like to go to the café by the pizza place after school. You're welcome to come with me."

Raven didn't answer. She knew her tone was harsher than intended. Could you really blamer her? The others had forgotten about her entirely. The blonde was a very likeable person. Funny, bubbly, headstrong, reliable. And what was she? Dark, cold, stubborn, secretive. Terra and Starfire got along more than she did. Terra was the one thing Raven could not be. Terra was open.

The empath felt her leader's aura at last. She turned with a frown, watching his back to see if she could find Starfire. He didn't smile at her, he didn't speak to her, he didn't even look at her. All he did was stand next to her and hold out a red cup. Raven took it hesitantly, muttering her thanks but not drinking it. Robin just stood there like a zombie. Like he was bored and wanted to be anywhere but with her. His presence alone made her cringe. Thousands of questions racked through her mind.

_Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Did he do something wrong? Did anyone do anything wrong? Am I just being paranoid? Could he be rubbing off on me? Why doesn't he look at me? Did he finally notice how not pretty I am? Did he find someone prettier? Was it Star? What should I do? What can I do? Robin, if I did anything… I'm sorry…_

Robin downed whatever was in his cup, whispering a," I'm going for refill," and shuffled back into the crowd. Raven had never felt like crying before when he shunned everyone out, including her. But right then, seeing the way he was so distant and distracted, made the dark Titan want to sob. She fought the urge with all of her might. From the day she started to like the boy wonder, Raven had promised herself one thing: she would not cry over a boy. EVER. Right now, however, she didn't seem to remember.

An hour or two later, the Titans were walking out of the warehouse, tired and satisfied. Cyborg and Beast Boy chatted excitedly about how cool the music and lights had been. Terra stated that she needed to head home, walking towards the bus stop. Beast boy ran after her. Starfire seemed to be a little quieter than usual. Raven noticed.

"Friends, I have a question…about parties."

"Sure, Star. What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"I am not sure on how to ask this, but do people normally –"

"Star, can't you ask _tomorrow_? We're all tired and just want to go to bed. _Not now_," Robin hissed. Raven frowned and fell into step behind the three other heroes. What was his problem? The empath inhaled deeply through her nose and tried to read his emotions, but all she got was emptiness. It was as if he had shut her out completely. That hurt. That hurt Raven _a lot_.

As soon as the Titans arrived at the tower they all headed their separate ways. Beast Boy got there only moments later, a smile on his face. It wasn't hard to see that the changeling still felt something for the blonde. Raven felt her heart squeeze. He had the same goofy grin that Robin had when she agreed to go on a date with him. But now all the boy wonder did was avoid her at all costs and frown whenever she was around. What did she do?

Raven pressed her code in and entered her dark room. The blackness enveloped her in a comforting aura. She needed this.

She slid down to the floor, her back against the door. Every ounce of emotional courage she had was gone. Robin didn't come by like he normally did. They didn't have their midnight hour conversations about everything and nothing. They didn't arrange to meet on the roof in the late night anymore. They didn't talk anymore. Raven made efforts, of course. But Robin just pushed her aside. She asked what was wrong. His only answer was," Nothing's wrong with you." YOU. That word rang in her head. Nothing was wrong with her.

But what about him?

She heard something outside her door. Raven pressed her ear against it, listening for the slightest noise.

Then she heard it. Heard _her_. And _him_. "… do not like hiding this, Robin. I do not. I feel so horrible. I am a horrible person."

"No, you aren't. I am. That's why I'm going to do it. I'm gonna do it tomorrow. Don't feel bad; it's my entire fault."

Raven fell away from the door as if she had been burned. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, a waterfall of sadness. She didn't try to wipe them away. She didn't try to find a logical explanation for what she had heard. Her anticipation was right.

**[Author's Note: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Did I suck as much as I think? This is going to be a Red/Rae, but Robin will be in there too! Please leave a review; no flames please. And answer the poll that's in my profile, I need help. Thanks!]**


	2. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Beautification**

**Chapter Two: Contemplation**

**-X-X-**

"You want pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles. And thank you again, Cyborg." Raven's slender digits curled tightly around the hem of her cloak, trying to make sure her 'big brother' didn't see the distressed look in her eyes. Cyborg smiled at her and with a nod reached for the waffle maker. They were in luck; Beast Boy hadn't been allowed to set foot or paw in the kitchen after his meal of tofu came to life and attacked him. Though it was funny, the Titans agreed he wasn't allowed without supervision.

The taller boy in front of her moved around the kitchen, gathering ingredients and humming a tune she wasn't familiar with. He was so cheery in the morning. There was a soft smile on his face and a content look in his human eye. Raven watched with innocent envy as Cyborg switched from not only humming but to moving his hips side to side and flailing his arms around softly. It was obvious he was in an excellent mood.

But the same couldn't be said for Raven. She had wished what she heard was a nightmare, a very bad vision from her self-consciousness. It wasn't. Really, Raven wasn't surprised. Hurt beyond repair, but not surprised. Robin was better than her – he could do a lot better than her. With her cold attitude and menacing aura, the empath wasn't someone people usually tended to hang around for long. She drove everybody away. That included the boy wonder.

A soft yet proud," Booyeah!" snapped Raven out of her pitiful thoughts. Cyborg handed her a plate stacked with two head sized waffles while he occupied his with five. She smiled at how his eye shined with hunger and glee as he dug in. Raven took the fork and knife, carefully cutting small pieces and putting them in her mouth.

"Here, dark girl. Drown yourself in this," the robot man boasted. He passed her a bottle of syrup, knowing that she had a weakness for it. Raven let a small, thankful smile creep onto her face as she decorated the waffles with just enough to satisfy her thirst for it. Only Cyborg knew that she loved her waffles like that. Even Robin didn't know. Raven fought off a bitter snicker.

Raven and Cyborg didn't talk much after that. They didn't need to. Each other's presence was all that was needed. Being his 'little sis' had its benefits. All the waffles you could eat was one – the second was the silence he knew she wanted without even asking. What a good brother he was. He deserved more than her as his sister. Because what could she honestly repay him with? Her smile? It wasn't all that pleasant. Her laugh? He'd probably freak if she even giggled. Her love? He already had it.

The doors hissed open, revealing the one thing Raven wished hadn't walked through the doors. Robin went to his coffee maker and grabbed for his favorite mug – the one with a big red 'R' and was black all over. That was her favorite mug, too. Well, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Yo, Rob. Want me to get the paper for ya?"

"I'll get it, Cyborg," Raven replied for the boy wonder. Robin didn't bother to look at her.

The dark empath floated away from her half empty plate and through the doors. Each dark corridor and hallway was memorized in her brain, letting her walk to the elevator with her eyes closed. It didn't matter if something was in her way. She would just move around it.

What she didn't expect to bump into was a forlorn looking alien. Starfire was also the least person on her list of people to greet in the morning. Her _and_ Robin _both_. Starfire managed a quick," Excuse me." Then she flew away faster than Raven could blink. Stupid faster than light traveling.

By the time Raven _did_ in fact reach the doors, the sun was high in the sky. Clouds drifted peacefully across the deep blue ocean above the earth and the wind blew her hood away from her small face. Everything was so quiet. No real noise came from the city she loved and vowed to protect. Her home. Jump City, California was her one and only home. With her friends. With Robin.

At least, it was supposed to be.

Now, she wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure about anything. About Robin, Starfire, Terra…herself. None of it made sense anymore. Each piece of the puzzle started to go missing. And she couldn't do anything to stop it. Time was slipping through her pale fingers, which were grasping her boyfriend's (if she could even _call_ him that) newspaper.

In all honesty, you could ask anyone if the dark empath and the famous leader made a good couple and it would probably be the same: "No way! Total opposites. Robin goes with Starfire and Raven stays alone. Duh!" The words of many newspapers and magazines about the shippers of Robin/Starfire made Raven's stomach twist and her heart tear. Who knew? Maybe it was because of the newspapers and magazines that made her two best friends turn against her. Maybe…

Or maybe it was just her. Her sarcastic remarks, sour attitude, antisocial habits, secretiveness. But Robin was also secretive. He also had many downs. Obsession, stubbornness, disloyal tendencies. He was just as messed up as she was! How could he. Sadness turned into rage in the blink of an eye, and all Raven had to do was stop for a moment and think. This couldn't have been her fault, she thought. No way could this have been her fault. She'd done everything right. Raven didn't suffocate him, didn't complain about gifts, and didn't glare at him when other girls gave him googley-eyes. She didn't once ask to know his secret identity. That was the one thing she knew Starfire would one day do.

That would be the day Robin would realize his mistake. Raven gave him everything necessary from space to as many hugs he wanted. She did everything scrolls and books said good girlfriends and wives should have done; not that she wanted to marry him…_anymore_.

The dark empath inhaled slowly, whispering her infamous mantra to herself. She wouldn't- couldn't – loose control over something as stupid as this. It was beneath her. And apparently, she was beneath him. There went her confidence. Bubbly was something she couldn't be, even with her father gone and her freedom rekindled. It was so alien to smile, to laugh when Beast Boy actually managed a good joke once in a _blood_ moon. Talking was never her specialty, leaving that for Robin and Cyborg when the press crowed them. That's what it was. She was too Raven to ever be loved.

Which is what brought her to her present…situation. What was she going to do? What could she really do? Really? Nothing.

Raven turned back to the tower with a sort of glare that couldn't be labeled as disgust or sorrow. It seemed pointless to enter. No one would be waiting for her when she got back. Plan A was to go to her room and cry. Plan B: go to the roof and maybe cry more. Either way, the damage was done. And it could never really be fixed, now could it?

Tea, she reminded herself, will help ease the soul. How many times had she told herself that before? A lot more than she could count. Apparently, tea was her thing (according to Beast Boy). She loved it, needed it even. Like a sort of drug that helped you rather than harmed you. Yes, tea was an excellent idea right about now.

One of the many red orbs on her belt opened and she grabbed for her communicator. Her first instinct was to call Robin and tell him she was heading out. But her finger managed to stop just a centimeter or two away from the dial. A low rage bubbled in the pit of her stomach. No, he wasn't her priority anymore, just like she wasn't his. Instead she called the one person she had almost never called. Beast Boy's green face lit up on her screen.

"Need something, Rae? You never call me."

"I'm going out. Tell the others. And don't come looking for me."

"Where ya going?"

"None of your concern."

"Alrighty. Bring me back some tofu will you?"

"No."

She closed the small circle with the slick black letter 'T'. That boy always seemed to get her vexed with a few simple sentences. His desire to know everything made her left eyebrow twitch in annoyance. However, even with his annoying antics and noisiness, she would still save his life any day. Shame, when did she start to have a conscience? Oh, that right. Robin managed to free her from her father's grasp. Damn him.

By the pizza place, Raven had to remind herself. By the pizza place would be the café the blonde girl liked to go after school. Thankfully, it was Saturday. And hopefully the ex-Titan would be there. The Goth had to wonder just how desperate for a friend she was. Talking to Terra again was far from her top five favorite things to do. Yet there she was, starring at the dark crimson letters: SOLITUDE CAFÉ. Solitude, huh? She gave it another thought before walking in. Immediately surrounded by darkness, Raven had to fight off a content sigh. It was almost identical to her room. What in the name of Azar was Terra doing sitting in the corner by the wall covered bookshelf?

The chime of the doorbell alarmed most of the workers and customers. Terra looked up and smiled softly. Raven guessed the blonde had a feeling she was going to come sooner or later. The empath had half the mind just to teleport out to prove her wrong. However, the way the blonde pointed to the empty seat in front of her with a big grin and hopeful eyes reminded her of something. Of someone. Herself. The way she was almost desperate to have friends. The way she wanted to grin like an idiot when the team had made her one of them. The way she was accepted. She couldn't turn Terra down; not when she was exactly like her.

"Raven! I'm glad you could make it!" the blonde greeted happily. Raven didn't smile back, but nodded and looked around. She was still curious as to exactly how Terra could like this place. It didn't seem like her type of hang out area. Seeing the empath's curiosity, Terra shrugged with a smile.

"Kind of calms the nerves. Reminds me of, I don't know, caves? Gives me an earthy feeling. Like old times." The words made Raven lower her gaze to her pale hands. Old times, huh? When Raven thought about old times, flashes of her and Robin entered swiftly. An image of the six of them standing in front of a photographer at the park. When Terra almost drowned her in mud. When Robin kicked her in the face with his steel-toed foot; how he refused to harm the alien girl. How both the blonde and leader had sacrificed themselves to rescue her and her friends. Her destroying the entire world and everyone she loved with it. Old times…weren't welcomed.

The waitress with mutli-dyed hair and piercings walked over to them and turned to Raven. "My names Alyss and I'll be your server. What would you like?" she drawled out. Raven blinked. She wasn't smiling stiffly or thanking her over and over again for saving the city. She treated her as if she was just another civilian. For that, Raven would make Alyss her usual waitress. "Herbal tea."

"'Kay."

Once Alyss had left Terra leaned forward in her seat. Rave gave her an incredulous look of distrust for a second before relaxing. "How's life, Rae? Anything new?"

Oh, there was plenty _new_.

"Not that I can think of at the moment, no," what a lie," how about yourself? Is school as horrible as I've been told?"

Terra laughed. "It's alright I guess. Of course there's the occasional break down and many nights full of stress. Nothing I can't handle. I kind of feel like I've been through worse. Not that I can remember, though."

"I suppose. Being in a crowded room with people with brains smaller than a monkey's makes me want to make everyone into a Titan, saving them from the tortures of school," Raven mused, crossing her arms and rolling her violet eyes. Terra eagerly nodded.

They were quiet for a moment as Alyss came back to give Raven her tea. Terra stared down at her own drink with a look of mixed emotions. Then she asked," How's Beast Boy?"

Raven was caught off guard by the simple question. Yet that simple question held so much emotions, Raven could feel the struggle inside the blonde. "He's…well, Beast Boy. Meaning loud, obnoxious, and still not funny."

Terra nodded but said nothing. Raven dared to question why the sudden interest in the changeling. She closed her mouth as she saw Terra raise a finger and wipe away a single tear. What was happening? Raven sucked in a deep breath silently as another harsh wave of negative emotions washed off of the blonde and into her own body. Fear, sadness, confusion, and love spilled from the blue-eyed girl. And again Raven didn't neglect the fact that she and Terra were more alike than once way.

"Terra-"she began, but was cutoff when the blonde held up her hand.

"Please, don't try and apologize or ask if I'm alright, or something. We both know you could care less if I cry or not. Amnesia is a pain to deal with. But, Raven," Terra looked up with damaged eyes," I remembered something the other night at the party. I remembered orange and black, and Beast Boy calling my name. What happened? Wha-"

A soft chime of her communicator echoed through the entire café, though heads didn't turn. Raven gave an aggravated sigh and fetched it harshly from her belt. "Sorry," she whispered. Terra smiled and shook her head understandingly. Raven flipped the communicator open and answered with a growl. "What?"

"Get back to the tower. _Immediately_." Robin's harsh tone made her heart skip a beat and her fingers tighten around the small device.

"And if I don't?"

"Get back here now, Raven. That's an _order_."

She glared. "Why should I, Robin?" If he wanted to boss her around like nothing happened, fine. She'd just challenge him where it hurt; his authority. "_Because_," he snarled. "The Titans East brought us something. And you are needed, _now_."

That caught her interest. "What'd they bring? Doctor Light?"

"Worse." Robin's face hardened and he turned slightly to the side, not meeting her eyes. His mouth was pursed and his chest rose with each shallow breath. His gloved hand ran through his gelled hair before he looked at the screen again. Robin whispered one word and sent her world crashing down. "Red X." The line went dead.

**[Author's Note: Please! Don't kill me! I have a good reason, I do! Exams and school issues suffocated me and I barely got to finish today! I swear I would have updated sooner. And don't worry, my other story, Blue Wallflower, will be updated in a few days or so. Also, can you answer the poll in my profile, please? Thanks so much! And sorry if this sucked! Corrective criticism is allowed but don't hate on the couple. Thanks!]**


	3. Conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. **

**Beautification**

**Chapter Three: Conversation**

**-X-X-**

Contrary to popular belief, Raven never held grudges against villains.

Of course there were a few exceptions; Doctor Light, Slade, and Malchior would always take up that small part of Nevermore where Rage liked to lurk around and cause chaos. But other than that, she never really and truly hated people. Terra was something else entirely. The girl was lost and afraid, of herself and for those around her. Raven could relate. Red-X was just a thief. Not a villain per say, just a lowly thief with no face.

So, you could guess she held no objections when Cyborg had called her in specifically to the med-room. Robin did though. And she could have cared less.

_Lies, you care; you're just upset. _

Raven frowned; _With good reason. _

She passed Starfire in the hall. Her usually cheery friend did not greet her. Nor did Raven want her to. Something had changed between them, even if the alien princess had yet to know it. The empath's aura was becoming darker around her leader and best friend. She hardly spoke, and never let any emotion show. Not anymore. Because they had betrayed her in a way only one person had betrayed her. And she felt nothing but bitterness.

Cyborg had been standing by the thief's bed when she entered the room. He was hooked up with straps and needles and bandages. The half-machine offered her a grim smile as she floated over to their sleeping guest. Raven nodded back to him, eyeing the boy in black. His costume was in pieces; a sleeve was torn off and his pants were cut in many places. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed he wasn't wearing his skull mask but a single red domino one close to that of Robin's except the corner points curved slightly. Her big brother chuckled.

"My same reaction. Who knew someone was as paranoid as Rob. But, I guess you can never be too careful. I mean, look at him. Looks like he got in a tussle with Pantha."

The empath gave a slight nod. Yes, he did indeed look awful.

"What should I do for him, Cyborg?" she asked quietly, turning to him as he adjusted one of the many machines around X.

"Just heal him up as best as you can. I don't think anything's broken, maybe sprained, nothing too, _too_ serious."

She set off to work silently. No words were exchanged between the two during the treatment. Raven found that fine. If she did in fact try and talk, a hiss might have pierced through her resolve. The many sprains and cuts and bruises she healed on him went to her. She could feel her legs bruise slightly where his cuts should be. With a shrug of her cloak, the blue cloth draped over her new injuries like a safety blanket, a curtain to hide the power she had.

Hands glowing an icy blue, Raven moved them up to his torso, where a deep gash was on his side. A white-hot pain rippled through her. However, she wouldn't scream or groan or cry out. No, she was the strong, silent one of the group. She could take this pain. She had to. She would prove _him_ wrong. _Them wrong. _

Her hands trembled. She could move on. She had to. Determinations graced her eyes. Yes. Yes, she could do it. He was just a boy.

_A boy that you feel in love with. _

He meant nothing to her.

_He means everything to you. _

She could get over him. She was strong.

_No you can't. You're just as weak as everyone else. Maybe even weaker. Truth is you're dying a little inside. Right? Right. _

Cyborg coughed, bringing her out of her inner war. His large hand landed on her shoulder. Somewhat startled, her hands moved away from the unconscious boy on the gurney. He was all healed, not a cut in sight, slight bruises but nothing else. "You did good, Rae. Real good."

"Thanks," she said absently," I guess." Violet orbs watched with interest as the thief's chest rose up and down with every breath. He seemed so relaxed, so at peace. Nothing like when he was awake. The boy in front of her was cocky and sarcastic – he was a complete opposite of Robin, who was brash and humble. Her Robin, at least. The boy in the other room was a complete stranger. And Raven did not want to know him.

"He'll be fine for now. I programed my scanner to go off if anything happens while we're away. Robin probably wants all of us in the common room when he starts interrogating Bee," Cyborg drawled out. His voiced sharpened just a tad bit at the end of his statement, leading her to believe his feelings for the female leader was everything she had predicted.

They walked shoulder against shoulder down the hall and to the left. She didn't mind in the least. He was her big brother. He protected her from Beast Boy's comments that sometimes hit a little too close to home, Starfire's need to have her there whenever she found out something girly, and Robin's harsh attitude when something didn't go his way. He never really got her mad. No, Cyborg was her big brother, and he would never leave her. He had said so himself many times before.

When they reached the common room there was a tension in the air she could almost taste. Robin leaned against the counter, arms crossed and head bowed. A frown tugged at his usual smile. Starfire stood by Beast boy near the couch, glancing at her leader from time to time. Not all of the members of the Titans East were there; Mas and Menos were nowhere to be seen. Aqualad and Speedy stood on either side of Bumblebee, as if she were some sort of queen.

Robin glanced up from his concentrated brooding, nodding to Cyborg and pointing to his right to Raven. She hesitated but listened none the less. Raven tried to ignore Robin's possessiveness and Starfire's stare. Not now – she couldn't deal with that now.

Not a word was said for a moment or two. All eight teens just stared at each other, waiting for either leader to break the silence. Bumblebee wasn't scared of Robin – no, she wouldn't let the boy wonder lead her; she was too much person to be led. She was leader, not a follower. And she wouldn't make any exceptions.

"How?"

There it was; there was the blade that finally sliced through the air.

Bumblebee _tch_ed in slight annoyance. "We found him in an abandoned warehouse. Actually, the twins found him. We were after-"

"That," Robin interrupted harshly," isn't what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean, boy wonder?" the archer hissed.

"I meant," the leader shot back," is how you _defeated_ him. I, the person who _created_ the suit, couldn't do it. Raven is one of our strongest, and even she couldn't. Now, tell me. How did _you_ six manage?"

_So that's what this is about_, Raven mused. _His ego was bruised because they might have done what he couldn't – how childish. _The empath withheld an exaggerated sigh as Bumblebee and the two boys in front of her stiffened, obviously offended. Cyborg raised both hands in the air as he stepped in front of his leader, who looked as though he would take all three of them on.

He coughed slightly. "Hold up y'all. No need to get violent. We're all friends here, and we're all just as confused and frustrated as y'all are. Now, let's calm down."

Raven frowned deeper as the alien princess took her usual spot at Cyborg's left. "Yes, friend Cyborg is correct. Please, do not fight. Just explain."

"Yeah, dudes. Tell us. I mean, I'm awesome and I got his red gunk stuck in my hair way too many times. Give me some of your tips, dudes," the changeling inputted, his grin not reaching his eyes. Beast boy knew if he didn't try to distract them, a fight was sure to blow out. Sure he wasn't a genius, but he wasn't stupid either.

The Atlantian and the archer both smirked. "Well, green bean, we didn't do anything. If Robin had just let Bee _finish_, maybe he would have learned that the thief was already beaten up before we got there. None of us did anything. Called you guys as soon as we returned with him to the tower."

Robin nodded next to her. Raven stiffened slightly as his shoulder brushed against hers, electricity sparking through her cloak and his uniform. Damn him. He still had an effect on her. The empath took a silent breath to calm her nerves. Too much was going on. There was too much drama. She could hardly breathe. Her violet orbs landed on Bee, who raised a single brow back at her. Raven narrowed her eyes slightly in defense. The Titans East leader couldn't know something was bothering her. That would just add to the unwanted drama.

"So," she had finally found her voice," what do we do with him. Cyborg and I healed him to our best extent; I think he should be fine. What do we do when he wakes up, or after?"

"You raise a good point, Raven. We'll keep him here for the time being. If he's been planning anything, or has been working for someone, we need to know," Robin replied smoothly, gloved hand on chin. Raven's heart leapt somewhat. He'd finally talked to her. Three full sentences and none were barked out or muttered.

_No; no, you can't be giddy! He hurt you, and he'll do it again. Don't get excited. Things will end badly. They always do. _

_You love him, show it. Maybe, just maybe, you can win him back before he spills the beans. Don't listen to her. Everything will be alright. Just let it run its course. _

Her hands clenched tightly at her sides. What was she supposed to do? Could she forgive him? Does he still love her like she does him? Too many questions with absolutely no answers. Raven wasn't good at these things. She had warned him before they became a couple; there were things she wouldn't do because she simple didn't know _how_. Was that why? Because she wasn't like the rest of the girls? Because she didn't know exactly when to jump in his arms or yell her undying love for him whenever he was mad? Hell, she had never said she loved him to his face. He had said it once, but that was it. Ugh! What happened?!

What happened to the smiles he would always give her in the mornings and night?! What happened to the way he would always pair up with her in fights more than necessary?! What happened to their talks at night about everything and nothing all at the same time?! What happened to their happy ending, _her_ happy ending?! What happened?! What happened, what happened, WHAT HAPPEN-

"Raven?"

Said girl snapped her head up to look into the dark eyes of the Atlantian. His frown gave away his worry. "Yeah?" she drawled out. Robin was glaring slightly at Aqualad, but she'd ignore it. He had no right to be mad. No right.

"I asked what you thought. You know, about having someone become his keeper for a few weeks till he gets better. I mean, someone has to keep an eye on him. What better person than you."

_There's your chance! Take it. Take it. You need something to focus on besides Robin. This will get your mind off of things. Don't just stand there! Say yes!_

"Yes," she breathed.

"Rae," Robin almost hissed. "You don't have to."

"I want to. I'll be his keeper. There's nothing more to discuss…"

Besides, she thought, he can't do anything to me. My mind is already in shambles.

**[Author's Note: Oh god this chapter sucked. First things first, gomen for the long, long, very long wait! Life has been hectic and I have had barely any time to write. Second, Blue Wallflower is not forgotten either! I just need to work out the plot a little. And third, who the hell is Jack Rabbit? If you look on the character selection it says Jack Rabbit. My question is who the hell is that? Sorry again for the wait and for the fact that this chapter sucked and/or if Raven seemed a little OOC. Ja Ne!]**


End file.
